In recent years, augmented reality (AR) technology that augments the real environment perceived by people by superimposing additional information (content) on real objects existing in the real world is becoming widely used, and information is being presented using AR technology. The content presented to a user with AR technology can be visualized using virtual objects that take various forms such as text, icons, images, and 3D models. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes AR technology for smoothing interaction between users. Also, Patent Literature 1 describes AR technology that uses a see-through display having a transmissive display unit.